What If
by BlueBlanket121
Summary: What if Raven didn't have the chance to join the Teen Titans after the indecent with the Gordainians, but was instead recruited by Slade. Then what would happen if she had to go up against her former friends during his missions? Raven struggles on how to be good and defeat the evil she had been working with for so long. [RobxRae]The story is way better than this cheesy summary
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first chapter story, yay! Italics are thinking or emphasis. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out which is which.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. No.**

**Read on!**

* * *

The thunk of loud metal boots reminded Raven that she wasn't alone. That she would never be alone.

"You can run. But you can't hide,"

When the masked man spoke, a chill ran up her spine. The ease of his words was not natural, and neither was his aura. Which seemed to follow Raven every where. No matter what she seemed to do. He was always there. She didn't know what about him scared her so much, but she wasn't ready to find out,.

"Leave...me...ALONE!" she shouted, hurling a rusted pipe at the masked figures face. Looking over her shoulder, Raven watched as he punched the pipe in half, if such a thing was possible, and continued his chase after her. She picked up her speed to a near sprint, and desperately tried to find the calm inside her to help her levitate. But it was not there.

In a last desperate effort for freedom. Raven turned right down an alley way and phased through a collapsing brick building ahead of her. She found herself crouching underneath the broken wooden beams and coughing up the dust and dirt forcing themselves down her lungs.

_Way to pick hide outs Raven. Even if he doesn't see you, he'll hear you._

She quietly navigated around the splintering wood and gaping holes in the floor, revealing that there was indeed, another level beneath this. She judged the distance from down there to where she was standing. Not too high, but if she didn't land right, she would be rewarded with a broken ankle.

_Don't mess this up._

The empath dropped down and landed in crouch, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

She quietly wove herself through the building, she looked over her shoulder to see if anything-or anyone-was following her, only to run straight into a wall.

_Walls dont breath..._

Raven pulled back, only for her arms to be caught in a vise like grip. She struggled and yanked, but deep down, she knew she couldn't get away.

In her panicked state, a tendril of black energy escaped her and collided with a large support beam, it cracked and groaned before falling onto a large gas tank. It spewed its foul contents, just as Slade threw her to the ground.

Raven attempted to pull her self up, but the man kicked her back to the ground.

"Do you seriously think you can get away? I am everywhere. I am everyone. Trust me when I say this Raven, even if you managed to escape now, I would find you eventually,"

The sorceress backed away, she hated to know how pitiful she must have looked. Scared and defenseless, everything she shouldn't be.  
She only stopped her movements when her hand landed in a puddle of warm gasoline, and she knew, right then, that she had walked straight into a trap.

"This is why I propose a deal. You don't have to run, if you join me,"  
Ravens eyebrows furrowed, what did he mean by joining him? Nevertheless, it would never happen.

"No, your delusional if you think I would ever do that,"  
Slade stood straight, trying not to lose is focus. That would only spell trouble.

"Wrong answer,"

It seemed to Raven as if it happened in slow motion. Slade pulled out a match and striked it across his amor, causing a little flame to pop up. He threw the match behind her, and everything erupted into chaos.

Her energy shield barley protected her from the flames licking at her back and sides. The wooden structure was crumbling fast, and smoke-filled the air. All the while, Slade stood straight, hands behind his back. With the fire around him, he looked like he crawled straight from hell.

"You and I are capable of great things Raven. And you can join me, become my apprentice, or stay here. You and I both know that your shield can only hold for so long, and fire can burn forever,"

Raven tried to glare, but when you're coughing your lugs out, it's pretty hard to look menacing.

The demon girl knew that the right thing was to say no and hope that she could muster up enough calm to teleport herself out of the burning warehouse, but as the man said before, even if she did manage to get out, he would find her again.

"Fine. I'll join you,"

Even though she could not see his face, Raven knew he was grinning.

"I always knew you would."

* * *

**Dont worry, none of my other chapters are this short, this just a prologue really. And because of that, you'll definitely get an update tomorrow, if not today. **

**Also, a couple things I wanted to mention, don't flame the pairing (RobxRae) it's pointless and stupid. I do like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism though, so I'm okay with that. And the last thing is, this prologue is set right after the episode "Go", Slade was after Raven before she got the chance to join the Titans. But the first chapter, is right after the end of series one, so Robin was also an apprentice to Slade. I know it sounds confusing, but trust me, by the end of the story it will all make sense. **

** Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two. Not much to say, and to clear up any confusion, last authors note when I said the prologe happened right after the episode "Go" (where all the Titian's meet each other, pretty sure it takes place in season 5) I mean after the EVENTS of "Go", not the episode. **

**Disclaimer:No. Move along.**

* * *

Raven blocked Slades punches with energy shields, her eyes narrowed in concentration. His next punch was caught by Raven, her small hand bending his rather large wrist upwards. She took her other hand-shrouded in black magic-and punched him strait in the jaw.

With the extra force backing up her blow, Slade stumbled back and pathetically fell to his butt.

The emapth sucked in a deep breath and raised her arms up to the air in a fluid motion, repeating her mantra under breath.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

Black lightning crackled around Raven arms, dimming the other lights in the large room. Slades single eye widened as she sent all of the dark electricity at him, causing the masked villain to fly backwards and hit the back wall of the warehouse.

Raven walked towards her mentor, her body still covered dangerously with black magic.

Slade stood, massaging his shoulder.

"You're ready."

* * *

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDEEEEE!"

The loud yell caused Titans Tower to shake, and little bits of drywall to fall from the ceiling.

"You know," inquired the alien princess heading towards the kitchen, and sticking a pinky in her ear as of to stop the ringing, "Such a noise on my planet is said to attract a Glrgnorfik."

She pulled open a cupboard and searched inside for a suitable sized bowl.

"Uhh, Star, whats a Grgnfik?" Robin said, starting to wonder why he even asked.

"A Glrgnorfik is a savage beast that is known to suck out the intestines of its prey, and leaving the fleshy shell behind," she began humming happily, oblivious to the two boys incredulous stares.

"Is it just me, or do you ever wonder how that girl even survived on her planet?" Cyborg whispered to Robin, placing a hand next to his mouth.

Robin nodded his head, his masked eyes following the alien girl. She had been trying to use less of her home language lately, though he did not see any change in her vocabulary.

The source of the previous noise ran into the room in a green blur, zipping past all the other Titans and strait to Cyborg.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted again, latching on the machine mans arm.

"You've got to drive me to the store! They're having a half off sale on all the Clash of the Planets movies! Including the including never before seen bonus clips!" he began drooling on the metal arm, his eyes adopting a far away look.

"No way man," Cyborg said, shaking the changeling off, "I have to work on my car, not drive her half way 'cross town."

Beast Boy scooted over to the Boy Wonder and morphed into a small, green puppy.

"No," he answered bluntly.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form.

"But if you get there between one and two, you get a free Fewbacca(1) plushie. Free!"

The three Titans shook their heads.

"FREE!"

"No BB," Cyborg said simply.

It was then that the alarm sounded, bathing the whole room in a red glow. Robin narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Trouble,"

"Reports say that there's been a break in at the Museum of Historical Artifacts. Doesn't say who though," Cyborg spoke, typing in seemingly random codes into his arm.

"It doesn't matter who, we just have to stop it."

The four Titans ran for the garage.

* * *

The silent figure leapt across rooftops and melted through walls. Those who saw the movement, had passed it off as their imagination. Afterall, who could move so quick?

Raven phased through the back wall of the museum, her dark appearance melted in with the shadows, giving the illusion that nothing was there, but unfortunately, she couldn't make her self room temperature, and the heat sensors caught her and signaled the alarm.

_Crap._

She ran through the main hallway, not distracted by all the pretty gems on pedestals.

After all, according to Slade, she was the prettiest Gem of them all. (2)

The sorceress, phased through another wall and came upon a large, rather open, room. It was titled "Unknown Artifacts," the many old pots and minerals cam from civilizations not yet discovered or investigated. Hence, the name.

Raven recalled Slades orders rather vividly, get in, grab the box, get out. The end. She quickly walked to the middle of the room where a small blue box sat under a glass case. It was not open, as not one could ever get it open. The strange silver lock was too strong to break.

She slipped a an orange and black dick onto the case, it clicked, and it opened it up with ease. Raven reached inside and grabbed the heavy piece of wood.

"I suggest you put that back. I'm sure you get less jail time for attempted robbery only,"

The Titans watched on as the figure froze in place, nimble fingers tightening around the box, they had been right when the let Cyborg try out his new cloaking device.

A dark shield formed around the figure as the same machine man fired his cannon at it, however, the beam bounced right off and strait at the heros. They all scattered as it blew a large hole into the floor and wall.

The cloaked figure shimmered, and melted into the floor.

"Dude," Beast Boy said as he sat up from the floor, rubbing his head, "what just happened?"

"I do believe we have just been beaten," Starfire said, pulling her self out of a Starfire shaped hole.

Cyborg, who had already been standing, checked the diagnostics on his sonic cannon.

"I don't know what kind of force field do-hicky that thing was, but it must have been pretty powerful. My girl here can blast through anything, and she bounced right off of that black bubble,"

Robin frowned, he was sure he had seen magic like that before, he could just not, for the life of him, remember where,

"Beast Boy, check if anything else had been stolen," he ordered.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure it was j-"

"Check."

The green changeling sighed, but did as told, walking away to go check the rest of the museum. He had been sure that the hands on the figures face were girl hand, there were small and slender, not to mention pale.

Unless they were guys hands and he just wore a cloak to hide his face. I would too, being a guy and having lady hands...that is practically killing your ego.

Beast Boy snickered, now he kind of hoped it was guy, just so he could have something to test him about when they brought him to jail. Because they would defiantly bring the guy to jail.

Eventually the Titans cleared out, feeling embarrassed and defeated. They walked to their respectable transportation. AKA: R-cycle, T-car, and some form of flying.

Starfire had just barely lifted off the ground when she saw the same cloak as in the museum.

She gasped, and pointed, "Look!"  
Robin had started his engine before anyone could blink, and took off after the thief.

Raven knew it had been a bad idea to wait around after she had gotten away, but she really couldn't help herself. She had to make sure that the people in the museum were the same people who she had helped defeat the Gordainians.

They were in fact, and now they were after her. Joy.

Beast Boy-in the form of a pterodactyl flew above her while Robin hopped his bike onto the guard rail, in order to get close enough to shoot one of his grappling hook her, but she levitated even higher, right into the changelings claw.

She spun around, trying to free her caught hood, and with her luck, the top part ripped off, and the rest fell away, so now, her identity had been revealed to the former doom patrol member. Knowing this, she quickly sped up and turned a tight corner, barley skimming the edge of the wall.

Beast Boy on the other hand, had been so surprised that her changed back into a human in mid-air, plummeting to the ground. Starfire, seeing this, bolted towards him.

"Beast Boy!"

She caught his hands just as the T-car pulled up underneath them. Cyborg opened the roof, and Starfire lowered the green boy in before giving chase with Robin.

'What was that man?" the half-machine asked, accelerating speed, "why'd you almost fall outta the sky?"

Beast Boy shook his head, still not believing.

"Dude...that was Raven."

Cyborg looked surprised for a minute, but then frowned and clenched the steering wheel. He remembered the girl vividly. The insecure one with nice eyes and strange pale skin. Not someone he wanted to be chasing after.

He called into Robin, telling him who the thief was, and he had a similar reaction to Cyborg, amazement, then a frown.

That said boy was still on the tracks of the now not so mysterious girl, and he was getting tired of the chasing, and apparently she was too.

With speed not even Raven knew she had possessed, she spun around towards Robin, who jammed on the breaks, thinking she was going to attack him.

However, she flew just above him, before diving into the street below. disappearing into a black portal.  
Robin, was stunned for a few seconds, before anger took over, he smacked the motorcycles handle bars with more force than needed, and growled.

Needless to say, he did not like the ending to that night.

* * *

**Ta-da. Done. I'm not liking this chapter much, it seemed to rushed for me, but whatever, I'm too lazy to back and change it.**

**(1) Obviously Clash of the Planets is a parody off of Starwars in the Teen Titans, so guess who Fewbacca is. It shouldn't be too hard. **

**Till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah...I reread last chapter and saw how many mistakes were in it...that was probably really hard to read. Like, horrible. But you cant blame me! I'm dyslexic and have no beta reader! There was one mistake though:**

** "She slipped the orange and black dick onto the glass case." **

**I laughed extremely hard. It's like the time I spelled features wrong, and auto correct gave me fetuses. "Her fetuses were painted with worry."****Yep.**

**Anyway...I don't like extremely long AN's, but since my list of reviewers is pretty short, I can do shout outs at least once.****  
**

**Shoutouts:**

**Harlin: I laughed too! It was meant to be disk, but whatever floats your boat. ;) I got a little happy when I saw your review, I've read some of your stories too, you're very talented. **

**IndigoLover97: Yeah, this chapter should clear some useful things up, but not everything, it's the point of the story to be a little confused, I should have put mystery as one of the genres. And I'm glad you reviewed, you're one of the only ones who offered constructive crit. Thanks!**

**WhiteWolfkruger: Yeah, again, things will be cleared up this chapter. And you're awesome for reviewing twice!**

**Nkcandygirl: Thanks! You're sweet, I guess I did an okay job, not my best though. Glad you liked it. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope.**

* * *

Robin had been up all night investigating the mysterious sorceress known as Raven. He had thought she would have been up to joining the Titans, after all, she did call them her friends before she practically blew up the Gordainians ship. He even gave her a communicator, which she had excepted.

How long ago had that been? It was before he heard of Slade, before he had fought any real villains in Jump actually, it was just his first night there when had tried to stop Starfire from blowing up the city. How did Raven help him again? She...she told him to go for a kinder approach, that's right. Afterwords, he unlocked Stars cuffs, she kissed him, blasted him, and gave him a death threat before running away. They befriended Star, and stopped the Gordainians, and that was when he gave her the communicator. And she had never called back. In fact, after about a month, her signal was off the board completely. Cyborg had just assumed she lost it, apparently not.

Robin switched photographs, it was the security picture from the museum, her crouched by the display case, opening it and pulling out the strange blue box. Raven didn't look any different, same leotard (that was what they're called right?) and same cloak.

But they're was difference, there had to be.

"Man, what are you still doing up?"

Robin didn't even look up from his desk to answer Cyborgs question.

"Investigating."

The machine man shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"Rob, staying up all night is not gonna help you catch her. We know who she is, and we know what she did. Investigating inst doing anything this time."

"Yeah, but we don't know if she's working for anybody, and we don't know why she did, what she did. She helped us Cyborg, she's not cut out for crime,"

Cyborg sighed, it was time like this he felt like banging his head against a wall, or better yet, banging _Robins _head against a wall.

"You're almost obsessed with her as you are with Slade."

Oops.

Cyborg winced as Robin froze, his shoulders tensed up, and his hand gripped so tight around the pencil he held, Cyborg was sure it was going to break.

"Uhhh, you know what? Never mind," he said, putting his arms up in the universal sign for surrender. He knew he could probably hold his own in a fight against the Boy Wonder. A rational Boy wonder. Not one so angry he could rip of his head with his pinky toe.

Robin did his best to ignore his friend, but the words had still hurt. He flipped to the second picture, a close up to the previous one.

"I'm not obsessed with her or..." Robin looked closer at what she was sliding on the display case.

It was a disk.

An orange and black disk.

And orange and black disk marked with a 'S' symbol.

"Slade!"

Cyborg raised his good eyebrow, and dropped his arms.

"Huh?" he said, a large sweat drop rolled down the side of his head.

Robin leapt up from the chair and a stormed out of the room in fury.

Cyborg just stood there.

"Oookay..." he said before following his leader out of the room.

* * *

Raven would be lying if she said that the manor she and Slade stayed in wasn't nice.

It was very nice in fact. Five levels, large windows, nice leather furniture and their own butler.

Yes, very nice indeed.

Raven stayed on the top floor in a large, all white room with vaulted ceilings. She had no windows, and while that bothered her at first (it meant she couldn't escape without using her powers.) she had grown to tolerate it.

She also did not have a closet, mirror, and no weapons are aloud anywhere above floor two.

Raven sat up from her white bed and walked to the gray duffel bag at the far wall. She unzipped it and grabbed a new change of clothes before heading over to the bathroom. She pressed her finger against a small screen on the wall that analyzed her finger print. It beeped in confirmation, and slid open a number panel. She then proceeded to type in a nine number access code.

Raven didn't know what Slade was afraid of, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't getting into her bathroom.

The sorceress set down her clothes on the toilet and turned on the shower, shedding tattered and dirty garments from the night before. Once the shower was steaming, she stepped in.

Life with Slade wasn't admirable, she lived like a prisoner, he didn't even let her have shampoo or conditioner, just a bar of soap. He had access codes to everything, and most of the time she didn't know them. And lest she forget about the first floor.

The first floor was one of the many mysteries that Slade harbored. It was underground, so it wasn't visible from the outside, and before a month ago, she didn't even know there was one. Also, she was never, NEVER allowed down their. He had made that very clear. During that time, that's the only place Slade was, the first floor. Wintergreen had come up numerous times, holding his dirty, bloodied cloths, and broken masks. It had struck Raven as odd, but she knew better than to question the old man about it. After all, she wasn't, under any circumstances, aloud to talk to the butler.

The one time she had dared to go down there, what she found wasn't pretty.

Slade was standing in front of a much shorter figure, one with slightly lanky, but toned arms, and a head of spiky hair.

Monitors lined the wall, each had a name and red blood cells swimming about their screen. Slade held something up in his hand.

"...Unless you want me to destroy your former friends,"

The boy spoke, determined and angry.

"Sooner or later, you'll let your guard down, and when you do, I will get that controller. And the instant they're out of danger, you will pay."

Slade walked forward, so calm and collected.

"That sounds like a threat young man, quite a good threat actually. Betrayal, destruction, revenge. We really do think alike."

The boy attacked Slade in fit of fury, but he simply twisted his arm around, gripping the boys wrist and keeping his body forward.

It was quick, but Slade made eye contact with her over the boys thorny head, and that eye contact was a promise. A promise that there would be hell to pay for disobeying him. Raven had turned around and phased away to her room, dreading the moments to come.

She didn't know if the familiar boy was still there that night, but if he was, she wondered if he heard her screams like she had heard his.(1)

The hot water of the shower turned just the slightest bit colder, and she took that as a sign to get out.

Once out, she dried herself and put on her normal uniform, and pulled up the hood as well. Raven walked out of the bathroom, had her finger print analyzed and typed in the access code before walking to her bedroom door and repeating the same process.

The blank white hallways smelled like antiseptic, and the too bright lights shining over her, reminded Raven of a hospital. A really screwed up hospital. She reached the elevator and typed in yet _another _code and stepped in side. She pressed floor two and slid down silently. She showed up to the training room alone, which was common in most cases. She was always first then-

" HARAA!"

Raven dodged Slades kick and blocked the lightning quick punches with energy shields. He stopped suddenly and crossed his arms.

"Well done. I have to say, your almost a threat."

Wow. What had she done to deserve a complement from Slade.

"You're lucky. I decided to be generous. Here," he handed her a brown package that she had somehow failed to notice before, "Go change."

Raven did as told, wondering why she even stuck with him. He left her with all her powers. It would be very easy to escape. Why stay?

_He'll find you. And kill you. End of story._

Raven sighed behind the plastic board concealing her body from view. She took off her clothes and pulled out a body suit from the package. It was orange and black, adoring an 'S' on the left side of her body. It came with half gloves, and the shoes were built in. She slipped inside the smooth fabric and zipped it up. Half wondering why he waited until after the first mission to give her a suit. It was strange, pointless.

The empath walked out from behind the curtain, feeling quite bare without her hooded cloak. Slade walked circles around her, and she felt as if he was inspecting every wrinkle and speck of dirt on her. Which in most cases, he was.

"You see, this suit is more than just a fashion statement my dear Raven. It is made of a high density polarized titanium. Its ten times stronger than steel, while still being as light as a feather. You don't need armor with this suit."

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" she deadpanned.

Slade narrowed his eye.

"I am. The amour is for extra measures. Come. We have a lot of training to do."

Raven followed closely behind. Looking at the large clock gears for walls. It had been extremely hard for her to sleep the first few weeks. The noise was deafening. But eventually, like everything else. She got over it.

"You're doing a simulation first." Slades words always meant more than what he said. Many people would only heard five vague words. But Raven heard "Your doing a simulation. I need to give you the injection. Don't lollygag."

They walked into a small gray room with a simple computer and metal chair. Raven sat down on the said chair and waited. The villain opened up a silver box and pulled out a syringe with a greenish liquid swishing around inside while the girl rolled up her sleeve. He didn't bother cleaning the needle, or her arm before plunging it into her bicep. Raven knew not to wince. It only showed weakness.

"The simulation begins...now"

But she was already asleep.

* * *

**I really didn't like this chapter. At all. But it was better than the previous one, and the one before that.**

**(1) I'm not implying he raped her or anything like that. I'm also not say she screamed like a little girl.. Though I'm pretty sure getting beaten by an angry Slade would make even Raven yell at least once. **

**IMPORTANT**** PLEASE READ: **** Did I make some stuff make sense? Slade recruited Raven AFTER she met all the Titans. In the episode "Go." It shows how they met, and at the end, Robin gives them all communicators and says keep in touch. The official team wasn't formed that day. Or at least to me it wasn't. So after that, Slade gets Raven BEFORE she can join. Then, all of season one happens according to plan except Raven isn't there. So Robin was still Slades apprentice. Confusing. yes. Will it makes sense in the end. Yes.  
**

** Alright, also, do you want me to write out the simulation scene, or leave it out. I'm down with either one, but you have to leave your answer in the reviews. So...REVEIW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while since I updated, I went out of town this weekend, and did some other crap your guys aren't interested in. Sorry the update is so late.  
**

**Disclaimer: If you though I owned Teen Titans, you are wrong, I own nothing.**

* * *

Raven decided that she was not a lucky person. _  
_

She didn't believe in luck in general, and certainly did not have the notion that some people had more of the substance than others. Assuming that luck even was a substance of course.

But the only reason she had come to this not so logical explanation was because she woke up on hard, dry cracked ground. It was certainly a vast landscape, the terrain reached so far that she could not see the end of it, only heat waves in the distance. The sky was a dark, sunless vermilion, though it still gave off enough light to see. She had first been a slight bit spooked by the odd landscape, but then she reprimanded her self. She did not get scared. Then she had, for what seemed like several hours, walked across the ground, and no change of scenery came to her.

Till she saw a tree.

The empath scoffed at the notion of there being a tree in a desert so barren not even the sky held moister, but she had walked towards it anyway, hoping for a clue on a way to escape her current predicament.

As she loomed closer, Raven saw the tree come into a full light. The trunk was a strange white color, as if it had been stripped of all bark, and the trunk was tall and thick. The branches reached to the sky, twisted and, and Raven half thought they looked like hands reaching for something, though what it was remained a mystery.

_Raven_

The girl involuntarily shuddered, that voice, she could vaguely tell it was female. She did not know however, where it had come from.

"Who's there?"

_Raven_

"Hello?"

Reaching the tree, Raven reached out to touch the warped bark, her hand shaking for unknown reasons.

_RAVEN!_

The girl covered her ears, the voice had been so loud. A screech, some might say. She fought to keep her emotions under control, but everything seemed to be leaking panic and torture. A swirling torrent of pain and misery.

"Stop..." she moaned, dropping to her knees.

she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block everything out, but to no avail.

She figured she needed to get away from the tree, but her knees were weak. She didnt know if she could get up, even if she tried.

Raven pulled her eyelids up just in time to see a black boot ram into her face.

She flew backwards and rolled to a stop, some semblance of control returning to her body. The sorceress stood and rubbed her head as the Slade bot continued closer.

Her hands enveloped themselves in black energy with much effort, and she took a fighting stance. She dodged the blows of the robot, and threw some of her own. Eventually she defeated the fake man with a round house kick. But something tackled her from behind, pinning them both to the ground. Raven blew it off with black magic and it skidded across the ground.

Then another one came. And another. And another.

Raven seemed surrounded, each bot reaching for her, attacking her and pulling at her hair and limbs. She fought them off but they were closing in. A circle of the Slade bots trapping her.

"No..."

She pulled her arms up,and brought them down in a feminine X. Black lightning crackled and snapped around her body, filling her with a new, invigorating power. Raven threw her arms out and the electricity released itself into the numerous robots. Each one dropping cold. Dead.

A couple of masks popped off, and Raven seen something she hoped to never see again. Her head replaced the missing mask, the tell-tale sign of purple hair and pale skin. But things were missing.

Her eyes, gone, as well as her nose, mouth and ears. Each replaced with a sheet of skin. She had no face.

The girl stumbled back, and tripped on a discarded robot arm landing on her butt.

_**SNAP. **_

Ravens eyes shot open. Her breathing only slightly heavy. Her hands clenched by her sides as she took in the sterile white room.

_It was a simulation. _

Raven sat up on the metal table. She looked to her left and saw Slade leaning back comfortably in a chair. His hands clasped and under his chin while his left ankle sat on his right knee.

"How did I do?" she said plainly, dreading the answer.

"Weak."

The girl did not wince, but instead took her place beside the masked man.

"How were any of those situations similar, it seemed very pointless and random," she said, observing her self walking on the computer screen.

"My simulations are never pointless Raven. They might seem random, but that is for a reason," he re-winded the video and observed her walk once more.

"The beginning, where you wandered aimlessly for what seemed a long period of time, was to test your endurance and patience. You scored well. It was the exact reaction I was hoping for," he sped up the video until it reached the part where she crouched in front of the tree in pain.

"Section two however, was very dissapointing. It was to test your emotive response to high stress situations. As you can see, you failed. Greatly,"

"I'm an empath, and you pumped a large amount of less than preferable emotions into that simulation. Of course I'm going to fail."

Slade turned his head at her and narrowed an eye.

"That is the point. If I send you into a mission which requires you to feel those emotions, are you going to react the way you did in the simulation? Are you going to fall to your knees in a weak, pathetic mess?"

She said nothing.

"Thats what I thought. Section three, your battle technique was perfect. Your best as always. Now leave. I have work to do."

Raven nodded, and left.

* * *

Starfire, by nature, was a very expressive person.

When she was mad, she let every one of her starbolts fill with righteous fury, when she was happy, she created the Pudding of Joy and it helped keep her mood cheerful. But when sad, she often tried to hide it. Hide it with a fake smile and fake cheer. Much like the way when Blackfire came to visit.

So when Robin came sweeping into the room, his face pensive and back rigid, announcing that Raven was working for Slade, she hid her sadness and disappointment with unbridled optimism.

"Surely friend Raven would not work for some one as evil as Slade."

Robin narrowed his masked eyes and slammed the picture on the coffee table, causing it to shake.

"Then why is she using his weapons?" he asked.

Looking at the picture, Starfire could see nothing of "Slades weapons" and tilted her head to the side.

"Robin I do not-"

"Right there!" he shouted, pointing the orange and black blob.

"Perhaps it merely just a coincidence, m-"

"It's not a coincidence Star! I worked for Slade remember? I know his tech when I see it."

The princess nodded her head, eyes down cast.

"But why is she with him?" Cyborg asked, scratching the fleshy side of his head.

"He's probably black mailing her some how. Or using someone against her. The question is what is it he has that caused her to take such drastic measures," Robin said, frowning.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Maybe she just joined him of her own free will. She was pretty creepy the last, _last _time we saw her." (1)

Starfires eyes turned a blazing green, and her hair seemed to lift with the power that gathered around her. She stalked towards the green changeling, pointing at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Friend Raven would never join such a bad man like that with her free will! She is our friend and she would not betray us!" her firm voice nearly shouted.

Beast Boy sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"K-kay. Whatever you say Star," he swallowed.

"Alright guys, calm down. We're all just a little tired and frustrated with chasing Raven all over the place. But, I have the perfect solution," Cyborg said, playing the role of mediator.

"BARBECUE HOT DOG FOOTBALL TIME!" he shouted throwing his hands to the air.

Beast Boy smiled and rushed to his best friend, he liked the sound of that.

"Alright, I'm down with that. Just as long as there's tofu hot dogs,"

"They're not going to be tofu hot dogs. Them things are nasty. We're having all american meaty meat meat Cyborg special hot dogs. Made with real meat."

"Dude! Gross! You said meat like,four times in that sentence. Your killing helpless animals... you're so wrong!"

"Man..." their argument carried on down the hall, echoing in the silent tower.

"Robin?" Starfire tentatively asked.

"What?"

"Are you...well?"

Robin sighed and looked up.

"I'm fine Star...thanks for asking. I'm just a little stressed."

"Things will work out Robin. I am most sure Raven is not evil."

"I know that. I'm stressed for...different reasons."

"And these are?"

"I'll see you after training Star," he said before walking away in the opposite direction.

Starfire sighed, and continued after her other friends.

* * *

** There you go. I actually quite like the simulation part, but the rest I'm not so sure about. **

**(1) I'm not bashing Beast Boy. He's a good, cool character. But in the beginning, he before he really knew Raven, they were very unsure of each other, and he thought of her as creepy.**

**I like Starfire, so I hoped I portrayed her well. Also, I promise it's RobxRae, its just not here yet. **

**As always, REVEIW, and ****Till next time. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad news. The file that held the next chapters of What If was deleted. :( Expect updates to come a bit slower. **

**Disclaimer:Me no own.**

* * *

"_T__ill the roof comes off, 'till the lights go out, __till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth. Till the smoke clears out, am I high? Perhaps. I'mma rip this shit, 'till my bone collapse." _(1)

Robin leapt into the air and delivered a spinning kick to the poor punching bag. He swung his fists to the rhythm of the music to the rhythm of the music, sweat beading along his forehead and soaking into his mask. He had a pattern repeating in his head over and over. Right hook, upper cut, duck. Left leg kick, jump, spin kick. Right hook, upper cut, duck.

"_Music is like magic, there's a certain feeling you get, when you real and you spit and people are feeling your shit. This is your moment, and every single minute you spend, Tryin' to hold on to it because you may never get it again. So while you're in it, try to get as much shit as you can, and when your run is over just admit when it's at its end_."

He had been in the training room since five in the morning, he found that when he was angry, punching things helped relieve his stress.

In most cases.

Robin, admittedly, had never been one for second chances. He believed that you got one go for everything, and if you screwed up, that was it. You were done for. It was no wonder why he thought this, he was trained and raised by the Dark Knight after all.

As it were, he was the only one on the team who thought this, and perhaps that was a good thing. He had screwed up a number of times and if Cyborg or Starfire had the same reasoning as him, he knew he would be out on the streets as a solo hero, or worse. Obsessing over criminals, becoming one, that was inexcusable, but his friends had managed to forgive him, understand his wrongs and move past it. He had never been more grateful.

So, that was what he was trying to do with Raven, he told himself that he would help her escape from Slades grasp. But as soon as this notion came to mind, he wondered if he could use her to get closer to the masked villain. That perhaps if he got her to trust him, he could learn several new things about his arch nemesis. And turn them both in at the same time. Two birds with one stone.

The more he thought about this though, he realized how wrong it would be. Criminal or not, you don't earn their trust only to stab them in the back at a later date. He learned that the hard way.

When he told Starfire that he was stressed about other things, he had meant it. He was worried about the dark empath. He had been in Slades care (if you could call it that) long enough to understand his rules, his way of training. It was quite brutal, not that he knew she couldn't handle it, he had seen what she was capable of, he was just worried if he didn't help her out soon, she would succumb to Slade. And that was worse than anything he could possibly do to her.

The Boy Wonder punched the bag so hard, a seam ripped and sand came flowing out of the large nylon pouch. The song ended, and Robin was left standing ankle-deep in sand while he gasped for breath he could not seem to obtain.

"You done?"

Robin looked up at Cyborg who was leaning in against the doorway, his arms crossed. It seemed whenever Robin was angry or stressed, Cyborg was there to lighten up the mood, even if he didn't always succeed.

"No. I have two more punching bags I need to destroy first."

Cyborg smirked and walked into the room, kicking away Robins discarded cape. He gave a questioning look to his best friend.

"It kept getting tangled in my belt," he said, stepping out of the rock granules.

"You mean it got too sweaty to wear."

Robin didn't say anything, answering Cyborgs question.

"Are you gonna come up and watch the Clash of the Planets marathon with us, BB said he'd even let you hold his Fewbacca plushie," the machine man smiled at Robins look of distaste. Sometimes it was really funny watching his leader squirm.

"I guess I could come up for a bit," he said reluctantly. He wanted to do some more research on Slade, but didn't want anyone to think he was obsessing again.

"Cool man, see you in a bit," and with that, Cyborg walked out of the room, leaving Robin alone. He started to follow his best friend, making a mental note to clean up the mess behind him later.

* * *

They were half way through the fifth movie when the alarm blared. Everyone but Beast Boy shot up from the couch in happiness. Hours of watching bad acting and listening to Beast Boy squeal got old after about five minutes.

Cyborg checked the report, and the minute he said who it was, and where they were, Robin had shot out of the room like a bullet. He was sick of playing this game. Either he would convince her to come with him, or not. He wasn't going to think about the pointless matter anymore.

The R-cycles wheels screeched along the asphalt as he sped to a stop in front of the old town library, (2) he looked up at the crumbling structure for a moment, then hopped off his bike, discarded the red helmet and walked forward. He struggled with the door. They were to old and rusted shut for him to open. Without a second thought, Robin stuck an explosive on to the entrance, and backed up behind a stone archway. Right on time, the disk exploded, sending flaming metal chunks everywhere.

Raven, who had heard the explosion from deep inside the library, cursed. She had hoped that she would be home free. Who contacts the Titans when there's a theft at an run down library. One that wasn't even in use. She ran her fingers along the spines of the old books, the dust kicking up and filling her lungs. She fought back a cough, and crouched down to the next shelf and finally found what she was looking for. The old brown book was enveloped in black energy and pulled off the shelf. She cleared away the dust and read the golden text across the cover.

_Книга заклинаний  
_

Raven raised a brow. A Russian spell book? Why on earth would Slade want one of those.

Thumps of boots took Raven from her reverie, Robin was close, she had what she wanted, and she needed to get out of there. She turned and hugged the book to her chest. She reached for hood, only to remember it wasn't there. Feeling absolutely bare, the girl turned and ran down the quiet dusty halls. Silently hoping she would not be seen.

She skidded to a stop, the very person she was running from was right there in front of her.

Robin could feel the sour taste rise in his throat. She was wearing Slades suit. Sure, it was smaller, and lacked the armor and belts he did. But it was his all the same. He lowered the flash light to her feet. Not wanting to look at her face, she was the spitting image of the very man he wanted to stop.

Raven, wanting to leave more than anything, lifted a heavy book from the shelves behind Robin, she would knock him out and run, simple as that. She brought it down towards his head, but he ducked, and the book collided with the ground.

Robin swiftly threw a punch at the waiting sorceress' face, and Raven dodged quickly, hanging the Книга заклинаний in the air next to her. Robin punched again, which she blocked with a shield, and he kicked at her feet, She stepped back and gave a kick of her own, hoping to deter him. It wasn't very often she used hand to had combat. Using her magic was so much easier.

But the boy ducked, and suddenly, just stopped fighting. Raven didn't however, and she gave him blow after blow, all of which he dodged.

"Stop!" he tried to catched her hand, but she yanked it away.

"Raven, just stop!"

Upon hearing her name, the empath obliged. Stopping her advances and grabbing a hold of the spell book.

"What? What do you have to say?" she asked in a bland tone.

"Whatever Slade might have said to get you to work with him, he was lying. He won't deliver his end of the deal. No matter what he made you believe," Robin said, breathing slightly harder than he was willing to admit.

"I worked for him. He's a cheater, and as soon as he can, he'll go back on whatever deal he made with you."

"You worked for Slade?" she asked, allowing herself to sound mildly curious.

Robin nodded, and Raven recalled the boy with the spiky hair and lanky arms she saw on floor one. The boy in front of her was him. He got away.

"I didn't make a deal with him. I'm not stupid. Even if I tried, I couldn't get away."

Robin, to her immense surprise, held out his hand.

"You can't get away alone. Im here, the Titans are here, to help you. We can do it together, Raven."

Raven hadn't realized she was reaching towards his hand untill Slades voice boomed in her ear.

"What are you doing?! You have the book! GET OUT!"

Raven pulled away, and without a second thought, punched Robin in the jaw, not expecting this sudden action, Robin didn't block it, and he stumbled back. Ignoring his look of disappointment, Raven melted through the floor, and out the library.

* * *

**And chapter 5 is done. Woot! **

**(1) Till I collapse by Eminem. I've read a lot of fics where it says Robin listens to rock music, and while I don't disagree with that, it one episode he's listening to some rap song that goes "Jump, Jump, Jump" or something like that. Plus it seems like a work out song if you listen to the whole thing. **

**(2) Yes, this library is the same library that appears in the episode...The Prophecy, I thinks that's what it's called. **

**As always, REVIEW...please (see, I said please this time.) **

**Till next time.**


End file.
